darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptunia
Neptunia is a mutated humanoid fish out to protect her home against the actions of land-dwellers. To this end, she is in command of all ocean life, or at least what swims around in the vicinity of her home. Due to the traumatizing circumstances of her acquiring a new identity, Neptunia started out hostile — but not irrational — towards the land-based population. After an encounter with Darkwing Duck, and more importantly Launchpad McQuack and Gosalyn Mallard, Neptunia mended her ways to seek cooperation with the land and even became a protector of St. Canard as a member of the Justice Ducks. Her main tools are a trident and a trumpet that enables her to get orders across to her soldiers over a great distance. Outside the role of commander, she relies on her impressive strength as well as her ability to live both in water and on land, provided she stays hydrated. She is voiced by Susan Silo. Background Character Neptunia began life as a normal fish, possibly a halibut, and she was still very young when she mistook a sinking canister of radioactive waste for another fish. Soon, she was trapped within a shower of them and got a full dose of whatever it was that was being dumped. It changed her into a unique creature, but at the cost of her sense of identity. Unwilling to let another suffer what she went through, Neptunia organized her fellow ocean inhabitants into a force that could fight back against pollution. Neptunia became their leader in the process. Though never unreasonable to individuals, her initial strategies did not include the well-being of the population of St. Canard at large. As she was busy flooding St. Canard and thereby taking people drowning for granted, Launchpad McQuack talked her out of it, playing into her care for others to not make victims. She relented and formed a friendship with him, Darkwing Duck, and Gosalyn Mallard in the process. This friendship formed the basis of her recruitment later on into the Justice Ducks when the Fearsome Five took control of St. Canard. While establishing good ties with fellow mutant Stegmutt and fellow woman Morgana Macawber, Neptunia, as mistress of the waters, found a designated enemy in the Liquidator, the self-proclaimed master of all water. As ruler of the ocean, Neptunia has a lot of fishes and other water-born lifeforms under her command, such as whales, starfishes, octopi, crabs, swordfishes, electric eels, and lobsters, who perform all kinds of jobs for her. Neptunia is fluent in English and fish languages, but as her voice only carries over a limited distance, she has fashioned a trumpet from a shell to get her orders out further or to multiple allies at once. When having to work alone, Neptunia counts on her physical strength that borders on superhuman power. Whether she goes barehanded, carrying her trident, or utilizing a makeshift weapon, her short stature belies the punch she packs. Her mutation furthermore has granted her the possibility to breathe out of water, although her land durability remains limited by the length of time she can keep her scales moist. Because she's capable of living in both environments, she has constructed her base so that it accommodates to land-dwellers would she have them over. Personality Under no definition is Neptunia a bad person, but life after her mutation has been a continuous fight with limited success for some understanding from the people who put her through that. As a result, Neptunia has become bitter, irritable, and short-tempered, going at her mission to save her home with no-nonsense aggression. The caring and even flirtatious woman underneath the cynical and condescending exterior occasionally shines through to provide a fair warning or to reach out to land-dwellers, but just as easily she is shut away when the reaction is not what she hoped for. Due to ongoing disappointments, positive reactions have little influence on her until she is convinced of the speaker's good intentions. If that can be accomplished, she is an acquaintance to be counted on no matter what initial impressions she may cultivate. When it comes to ocean life, Neptunia is more open to social connections. If any of her troops are harmed, she personally goes after the perpetrator and she never asks anything that she can do herself, hence why she has their trust and loyalty. Appearance Neptunia is a turquoise humanoid fish with flippers for feet, two pink fins on her head, and pink lips. She wears a formfitting green suit over which her trumpet rests from her right shoulder on her back. Fiction Cartoon Neptunia's mutation into a humanoid being after coming in contact with radioactive waste does more than change her physically; it changes her whole outlook on life. She becomes the protector of the ocean and organizes her fellow ocean-dwellers into an army to send waste back to the land it came from. This draws the attention of Darkwing Duck, who marks her as a villain even though Launchpad and Gosalyn argue her goals are noble. When Darkwing and Launchpad man a boat to look for her, she invites herself aboard firstly to call out Darkwing for giving her whale a sneezing fit and secondly to tell him to get off her case. Instead, Darkwing and Launchpad dive after her when she's gone. She spots them tracking her and gives them one more chance to leave, but when Darkwing refuses, she has Billy capture them and imprisons them in her home. With the two safely locked up, she shares the story of how she came to be what she is and to do what she does. Launchpad is moved, but Darkwing insults her some more. Neptunia leaves angrily to initiate her master plan: clog the river mouth to flood St. Canard and flush out the polluters. While she succeeds at the flooding part with the aid of her whale, Darkwing and Launchpad escape. Neptunia is barely surprised to see them again and engages Darkwing in a swordfishfight. She loses and reaches for her trumpet, which Darkwing breaks with his gas gun. Launchpad begs her to unclog the river mouth for the sake of the people who do care about the environment. Neptunia wearily agrees and, on Darkwing's suggestion, dives to his submarine to use the recording he made of her trumpet to give the whale new instructions. For her help, and because she wasn't entirely wrong, Darkwing finds her a new shell to use as trumpet. Neptunia returns home happily, having acquired a little more faith in land-dwellers. Neptunia is on her regular routine of stopping pollution, preparing to attack a ship dumping videotapes of Pelican's Island Season 3 into Audubon Bay, when the St. Canard Police Station atop a giant beanstalk falls into her path. She saves the cops still inside and takes them to the beanstalk's sprouting point, where she encounters Darkwing Duck. He rants to her about people trying to take his spot, so she punches him several streets away from her and returns to the ocean. Her peace is of short duration; soon, she has to come in action to save several soldiers from drowning under Audubon Bay Bridge, which is broken apart by a large forcefield encircling St. Canard. Atop the bridge she sees Darkwing again, who is in the company of Gosalyn, Launchpad, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, and Gizmoduck. She gathers that there's something big going on when Gosalyn proclaims the five heroes present could form a team: the Justice Ducks. Despite not being much of a land people-person, Gosalyn's sales pitch wins her over. A glory-hogging Darkwing breaks the group up, however, and they leave to Darkwing Tower to reconsider their plan of action. Darkwing goes missing soon afterwards and Gizmoduck tries to reinvigorate the team spirit. Neptunia declines as she has business of her own to take care of, but leaves on a supportive note. She doesn't get to swim very far when Hal calls her attention to the fact that the Liquidator has flooded part of St. Canard with her ocean and is extorting the citizens in return for inflatable boats. Neptunia takes a stand against the Liquidator, finding that while he controls water, she can control his direction by swimming around inside him. The tactic is flawless but for a collision with electric power lines, which leaves the Liquidator standing but knocks out Neptunia. He takes her to St. Canard Tower, where his teammates gather the other heroes after defeating them. Negaduck decides to entertain himself with an elaborate torture experience tailor-made for each of them. In Neptunia's case, Negaduck sets up a miniature beach under strong lights to fry her alive. The sudden return of Darkwing Duck spares her this fate and a large fight breaks out between the Justice Ducks and the Fearsome Five. Neptunia targets Bushroot, but Liquidator targets her. Neptunia tries her previous tactic again, but this time gets out before Liquidator collides with Megavolt. Once the four lackeys are taken care of, the entire group follows Negaduck to the roof, where they startle him off the edge. With the city saved, the Justice Ducks return to Darkwing Tower to congratulate each other on a job well done. Disney Comics comics Atop Audubon Bay Bridge, Neptunia joins Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, and Gizmoduck. She gathers that there's something big going on when Gosalyn proclaims the five heroes present could form a team: the Justice Ducks. Despite not being much of a land people-person, she goes along with the proposal. A glory-hogging Darkwing breaks the group up, however, and they leave to Darkwing Tower to reconsider their plan of action. Darkwing goes missing soon afterwards and Gizmoduck tries to reinvigorate the team spirit. Neptunia declines as she has business of her own to take care of. She doesn't get to swim very far when Hal calls her attention to the fact that the Liquidator has flooded part of St. Canard with her ocean and is extorting the citizens in return for inflatable boats. Neptunia takes a stand against the Liquidator, finding that while he controls water, she can control his direction by swimming around inside him. The tactic is flawless but for a collision with electric power lines, which leaves the Liquidator standing but knocks out Neptunia. He takes her to St. Canard Tower, where his teammates gather the other heroes after defeating them. Negaduck decides to entertain himself with an elaborate torture experience tailor-made for each of them. In Neptunia's case, Negaduck sets up a miniature beach under strong lights to fry her alive. The sudden return of Darkwing Duck spares her this fate and a large fight breaks out between the Justice Ducks and the Fearsome Five. Neptunia targets Bushroot, but Liquidator targets her. Neptunia tries her previous tactic again, but this time gets out before Liquidator collides with Megavolt. Once the four lackeys are taken care of, the entire group follows Negaduck to the roof, where they startle him off the edge. With the city saved, the Justice Ducks return to Darkwing Tower to congratulate each other on a job well done. Notes * Neptunia is named after Neptune, the Roman god of the seas. Her trident also is a reference to him, as it is one of Neptune's attributes. The trumpet, on the other hand, is a reference to Triton, another sea god. * In terms of superheroes, Neptunia fuses traits of Aquaman and Namor. de:Neptunia it:Nettunia Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Justice Ducks Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters